Das Model und der Profiler
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn das Team abends von einem stressigen und vor allem langen Fall zurückkommt, dann wollen einige Teammitglieder gemeinsam etwas trinken gehen. Als Reid allerdings ablehnt, äußert Morgan den anderen gegenüber, dass dieser nur nach Hause will um ein langweiliges Buch zu lesen...wenn er sich da Mal nicht getäuscht hat.


Das Model und der Profiler

"Endlich wieder zurück…" Derek Morgan war froh wieder in Quantico zu sein. Der letzte Fall war in San Diego und hatte fast zwei Wochen gedauert. Zu sagen, dass sie alle froh waren wieder zuhause zu sein, war die Untertreibung des Jahres.

"Oh, ich hab euch alle so vermisst!" Ein blonder Tornado namens Penelope Garcia stürmte heran und begrüßte jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einer Umarmung. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir etwas trinken gehen?" Es war fast 20 Uhr und sie hatten bereits im Jet gegessen.  
"Ich kann nicht. Jack hat gesagt, dass er nicht schlafen geht, bevor ich nach Hause komme und ich will nicht, dass er Jess in den Wahnsinn treibt.", erklärte Hotch mit einem leichten Lächeln. Obwohl das in gewisser Weise sicher ein amüsanter Anblick wäre.

"Ich bin dabei. Als ich Henry gesagt habe, dass ich heute erst wahrscheinlich spät nach Hause komme, hat er verkündet, dass er mit Will einen Männerabend macht. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass sie eine riesige Höhle aus Decken im Wohnzimmer bauen und "Cars" über Will's Laptop anschauen, während sie sich den Bauch mit Popcorn vollschlagen.", JJ grinste breit.  
"Ich bin auch dabei. Außer Sergio hab ich sowieso niemanden, der auf mich wartet. Und der ist sowieso noch bei unserer lieben Garcia hier…" Emily sah fragend zu Morgan. "Was schaust du mich so an? Ich bin immer dabei!"

"Dann viel Spaß…", sagte Reid und bekam komische Blicke zugeworfen. "Kommst du etwa nicht mit?", fragte Garcia bestürzt. "Nein, ich will einfach nur nach Hause." "Komm schon, Pretty Boy. Ist ja nicht so, als ob du jemand hast, der Zuhause auf dich warten würde."  
Reid hatte diese Reaktion nur erwartet und schnappte sich seine Sachen. "Wir sehen uns am Montag!", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Büro. Hotch hatte ihnen nach dem Fall drei Tage frei gegeben und diese würde er auch nutzen.

Später saßen Emily, JJ, Penelope, Morgan und Rossi gemeinsam in einer Bar in D.C., welche sie gemeinsam häufiger nach einem Fall besuchten, und tranken etwas. "Oh, und Emily…Sergio ist total verrückt nach diesem neuen Futter!" Garcia holte ihr Handy heraus und zeigte ihnen ein Video von Sergio. Dieser rannte so lange vor seinem Wassernapf im Kreis herum, bis Penelope ihm schließlich den Futternapf nach unten stellte. Ab da gab es dann kein halten mehr. Innerhalb von fast einer Minute war der komplette Napf leer. "Wow…" Emily sah mit großen Augen auf das Video. "Ja, und so reagiert er jedes Mal!" Die Blondine kicherte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Drink.  
"Nebenbei...was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was Spence jetzt macht? Er war immerhin ziemlich schnell weg und hat sich auch schon im Jet komisch verhalten.", fragte JJ und Morgan lachte. "Na was wohl? Der wird auf seiner Couch sitzen und eines seiner Bücher lesen!"

Lächelnd kuschelte sich Chloe etwas mehr an Spencer Reid und stahl sich einen Kuss von dem Profiler. Sie war eine hübsche Frau...groß, blond, intelligent...und sie hatte ein Lächeln, was jeden verzaubern konnte. "Nun, du hast dich ja ziemlich beeilt nach Hause zu kommen…", grinste sie und auch Reid musste etwas schmunzeln. "Nach der Nachricht, die du mir geschickt hast, wundert dich das?"  
Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie ungeduldig auf ihn warten würde. Und verdammt noch eins, sie hatte auf ihn gewartet...im Schlafzimmer...in Dessous...aus schwarzer Spitze…

"Wie war der Fall?" sie strich über seinen nackten Oberkörper und Reid seufzte etwas. "Anstrengend. Weißt du... manchmal wünschte ich, dass ich kein Profiler wäre." Sie hatten den Täter zwar fangen können, aber er hatte immerhin trotzdem achtzehn Menschen ermordet. "Ich denke manchmal darüber nach einfach hinzuschmeißen und einen Job als Professor an der Georgetown anzunehmen. Dann wäre ich wenigstens bei dir und nicht ständig unterwegs." "Spence...du liebst deinen Job. Und ich bin stolz auf dich und das was du tust! Du rettest Menschenleben und das ist wichtiger, als dass du jeden Abend pünktlich zum Abendessen zu Hause bist. Und natürlich ist es nicht einfach, wenn du mal wieder quer durchs Land reist auf der Suche nach Serientätern, aber ich weiß, dass du immer wieder zu mir zurückkommst. Das hast du mir schließlich versprochen und du bist kein Lügner."

Sie küsste ihn erneut, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte und dem Rhythmus seines Herzens lauschte. "Was hast du gemacht, während ich weg war?", fragte er, während er mit einer ihrer blonden Strähnen spielte. "Die erste Woche haben wir die Bilder für die Burberry-Kampagne in New York gemacht. Und verdammt nochmal...ich hasse Pferde!" "Pferde? Du bist allergisch auf Pferde...also warum arbeitest du mit ihnen?" "Oh, ich hab nicht mit ihnen gearbeitet, aber wir haben die Bilder in der Nähe von einem der Polizeireviere des Centralpark gemacht.", erklärte sie und Reid war damit alles klar. Die Polizei hatte dort die Ställe für die Polizeipferde, welche in der Innenstadt im Einsatz waren.

"Und diese Woche?" "Ich hab mich wieder meiner Dissertation gewidmet und am Dienstag hatte mich das 12. Revier für eine psychologische Beurteilung eines Mordverdächtigen angefordert." "Das 12. Revier? Aber das…" "Ganz genau...der leitende Detective war William LaMontagne Jr.! Und du hast mich genau da angerufen, wo ich mitten im Gespräch mit ihm war. Zum Glück hat er mein Handy nicht gesehen. Aber das war noch nicht alles...nein, in seinem Team war auch noch einer, der frisch von der Academy kam. Und er hatte das Bild von mir gesehen. Das hängt bei denen sogar im Pausenraum!" Ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot und Reid wusste sofort welches Bild sie meinte. "Officer Chloe…", grinste er und sie gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm. "Ach halt die Klappe, Spence…"  
Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte Chloe einem Shooting für den Playboy zugestimmt...in dunkelblauer Unterwäsche, mit einer typischen Polizeimütze auf dem Kopf und Handschellen, die lässig an ihrem Zeigefinger herunter baumelten. Einen Monat später hatte sie dann Spencer im Park beim Schachspielen kennengelernt.

"Warum willst du eigentlich immer noch nicht, dass die anderen von uns erfahren?" "Spence...ich…", begann sie, doch Reid unterbrach sie. "Keine Ausreden diesmal." Chloe seufzte. "Ich hab einfach Angst, Spence...das Team ist wie eine Familie für dich. Was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen?"  
Der Profiler zog sie etwas enger an sich und legte seine Arme um sie. "Chloe, sie werden dich lieben. Du bist eine wundervolle Frau...man kann gar nicht anders, als dich zu mögen!" "Und was ist mit dir? Ich meine, wenn wir es ihnen sagen, wirst du dir wahrscheinlich Spott anhören müssen, wegen der Fotosache. Du hast einen guten Ruf und den will ich nicht wegen so etwas ruinieren."  
Lächelnd gab Reid ihr jetzt einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Das Foto ist doch schon alt...da kannten wir uns doch noch gar nicht. Außerdem ist mir völlig egal, was für blöde Sprüche andere loslassen werden. Durch Morgan bin ich in der Hinsicht schon einiges gewöhnt…" Er konnte nicht anders und musste schmunzeln. "Dann sagen wir es ihnen demnächst.", stimmte sie schließlich zu.

Bevor er jedoch noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Reid, der sich schon denken konnte, wer da vor seiner Wohnung stand, stöhnte genervt auf. "Ich bin nicht da…", flüsterte er, was seine Freundin grinsen ließ. "Du gehst ihnen besser aufmachen, bevor sie noch in unserem Schlafzimmer stehen." Sie betonte grinsend den letzten Satzteil. Vor knapp zwei Monaten war sie nämlich zu Spencer gezogen. Allerdings sah man davon nicht viel. Gut, sein großes Regal im Wohnzimmer hatte auf jeden Fall mehr Bücher und in den Schränken fanden sich auch einige von ihren Sachen…besonders im Bad, aber sonst sah man nichts.

"Hey Genie...mach die Tür auf…", hörte er Garcia von draußen und sah, wie seine Freundin versuchte ein belustigtes Grinsen zu verbergen. "Ja, Genie...geh schon…", flüsterte Chloe grinsend und beobachtete dann, wie er sich schnell seine Boxershorts und eine Hose überzog. Noch während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, ging er in Richtung Tür.

Als Reid ihnen die Tür öffnete, während er sein Hemd noch zuknöpfte, zog Emily die Augenbrauen nach oben, sagte aber nichts. Doch Moment...waren das dort Kratzspuren auf Reids Oberkörper gewesen? Doch nein...das konnte nicht sein.  
Spencer hingegen hoffte, dass keiner von ihnen die verräterisch roten Linien gesehen hatte. Immerhin waren die auf seiner Brust noch harmlos im Gegensatz zu denen auf seinem Rücken.

"Was wollt ihr denn hier?" Er sah auf die fünf Leute, die da vor seiner Tür standen. Rossi hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin nur der Fahrer!" Im Gegensatz zu den anderen war er nämlich bei einem Glas Scotch geblieben. Mit einem Augenverdrehen ließ Reid seine Freunde und Kollegen herein. "Also, was wollt ihr hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage.  
"Nun, wir wollen wissen, warum du nicht mit uns mitgegangen bist.", begann Morgan und wurde von Emily ergänzt. "Und wir wollen wissen, warum du heute auch im Jet so komisch warst." "Nun, ich wollte einfach nur nach Hause!" "Wegen einem neuen Buch, dass du hast? Ist ja nicht so, als ob du eine Freundin hättest, die auf dich wartet…", sagte Morgan.

Chloe, die das ganze Gespräch hörte, entschied sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Schnell stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich ihre Unterwäsche und ihren schwarzen Kimono über, der aus blickdichtem Satin war und knapp über ihren Knien endete. Dann schüttelte sie noch einmal ihre blonden Haare durch und kontrollierte ihr Aussehen schnell in dem großen Spiegel an der Innenseite der Schranktür. Sie war zufrieden mit dem was sie sah. Der Kimono betonte perfekt ihre Kurven und man konnte auch ziemlich gut den kleinen Liebesbiss zwischen Hals und Schulter erkennen, welcher jetzt noch gut zu sehen war. In ein paar Stunden würde der wahrscheinlich verschwunden sein, aber jetzt half er ihr für ihren Plan. Schnell richtete sie noch einmal ihre Haare und grinste. Sie sah wie eine Frau aus, die gerade verdammt guten Sex gehabt hatte...was ja auch den Tatsachen entsprach.  
Auf das Gesicht von Derek Morgan war sie wirklich gespannt.

"Schatz...komm wieder ins Bett…", rief sie und hörte die leisen Stimmen im Wohnzimmer plötzlich verschwinden. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen, setzte ein neutrales Gesicht auf und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Als sie um die Ecke bog, blieb sie schließlich wie angewurzelt stehen und tat überrascht. "Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass wir Besuch haben." Es klang absolut aufrichtig, da jede normale Frau vermuteten würde, dass Spencer seine Kollegen weggeschickt hatte. Chloe aber wusste es besser.

Während Rossi lediglich die Augenbrauen beim Erscheinen der Frau hochgezogen hatte, sahen JJ, Morgan, Garcia und Emily komplett geschockt aus. So absurd die Situation auch erschien, Rossi musste einfach ein Foto von den Gesichtern der vier machen. Wer weiß, wann er das noch einmal brauchen könnte. Außerdem...Aaron würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er diese Gesichter nicht sehen könnte.

Spencer Reid konnte nicht anders und musste bei den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen etwas Grinsen. Besonders amüsant war das Gesicht von Morgan. "Leute, darf ich euch meine Freundin Dr. Chloe Duncan vorstellen? Chloe, ich hab dir doch bereits von dem Team erzählt…" "Ja, Spence...und hallo…"

Rossi sah zu ihr. "Dr. Chloe Duncan? Was haben sie studiert?" "Psychologie. Ich mache gerade meinen zweiten Doktortitel in Kinder-und Jugendpsychologie."  
"Ich dachte sie wären Model…", fiel Emily jetzt ein. "Nun, das bin ich auch. Aber ich habe auch Psychologie studiert. Momentan berate ich hauptsächlich die Polizei, wenn sie Verdächtig mit eventuellen psychischen Symptomen, bzw. psychische Krankheiten haben. Und nebenbei bin ich Model und schreibe meine zweite Dissertation."

"Seid ihr schon lange zusammen?", platzte die Frage schließlich aus Garcia heraus. "Nun, wir kennen uns zwei Jahre und sind seit fast anderthalb Jahren zusammen. Ob das lange ist, kommt wohl auf den Blickwinkel an." "Nun, das ist auf jeden Fall länger, als meine letzte Ehe gedauert hat.", bemerkte Rossi. "Und ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen.", sagte er an die anderen gewandt. Das Team verabschiedete sich also von Reid und seiner Freundin und wurde von Rossi mehr oder weniger nach draußen geschoben.

Kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, musste Chloe leise lachen. Reid zog seine Freundin zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Liebes, du kannst wirklich gemein sein!", stellte er grinsend fest. "Nun, nachdem was Morgan gesagt hatte, hat er den Schock wirklich verdient oder? Und jetzt komm wieder mit ins Bett." Damit küsste sie ihn und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer stolperten.

Erst, als sie wieder unten auf der Straße waren, begann Morgans Gehirn langsam wieder zu arbeiten. "Ist das da gerade wirklich passiert?" Irgendwie stand er immer noch unter Schock. Wie zur Hölle hatte Reid sich nur so eine Freundin angeln können?! Und dann auch noch ein Playmate!  
Rossi hingegen grinste etwas. "Das erinnert mich an diese alte Fernsehserie aus den 80ern. "Das Model und der Schnüffler". Wobei hier wohl das Model und der Profiler angebrachter wäre…"


End file.
